Who Needs Birthday Wishes
by pinkwar
Summary: Severus is about to get a very unexpected surprise for his seventeenth birthday. Female Harry Potter, Fem!Harry, Snarry Don't like Don't read. Teenage Severus Snape, Teenage Harmony Potter. No Voldemort. Seriously AU. Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff. Seriously book an appointment with the dentist if you're wanting to read this. WSF verse but can be read as stand alone if you want.


**Hello! (^^)**

**Sorry if you think I've been neglecting y'all but my times been taken up with Out of sight quite a lot. **

**However I finished a really long chapter for OoS last night and had a craving for some Snarry fluff. **

**This was the rather unexpected result. **

**Enjoy! **

Harmony Potter was a woman on a mission and she wasn't going to let something as paltry a curfew deter her.

If her dad knew what she was doing doubtless there would be mixed feelings about the matter.

On the one hand she was fairly positive he would be absolutely delighted that she'd used the map and cloak to sneak down to the school kitchens after hours, but on the other she knew he would be livid if he ever found out the reason for her burning need to bake a chocolate cake at eleven O'clock at night.

The reason for her odd need to bake was quite simple; her surly, but lovable boyfriend was turning seventeen, and whatever the boy tried to say otherwise it was not a birthday that should go uncelebrated.

You only got to celebrate reaching your majority once after all.

So she'd decided that Severus Tobias Snape was simply going to have to put up with her foisting his favourite chocolate cake and several small, but meaningful, presents on him at midnight.

And to ensure she wouldn't need to take no for answer she was going to pounce where the boy would least expect it.

His dorm room.

Closing the still life of the fruit behind her, Harmony placed the cake box on the floor near her feet and pulled the Marauders map from her black and green dressing gown.

For the next stage of her plan to work she needed to find her patrolling prefect and secretly follow him back to his common room.

She'd never manage to get into the dorm otherwise.

Not even the twin terrors had been able to give her an answer when she enquired where exactly the Slytherins entrance was… well that wasn't strictly true.

They'd given her an answer alright, it was just one that was so crude she'd had to hex them both for their troubles.

Madam Pomfrey still hadn't managed to grow their hair back.

Thankfully the emptiness of the castle corridors worked in her favour in more ways than one, and her perfect prefect wasn't difficult to spot at all.

Slowly making it's way down the main staircase and towards the entrance of the dungeons was a small black dot labelled Severus Snape.

Having found her quarry she refolded the map and picked up the cake box; making sure the cloak was covering everything it needed to, she moved away from the kitchens and towards the dungeon entrance.

If she was quick she'd be able to catch her boyfriend as he passed through.

She'd just managed to hide herself away in a small shadowy alcove when her gorgeously gangly boyfriend appeared, his face like thunder.

By the looks of things his patrol hadn't gone well, hopefully she'd be able to make his night a little better.

She held her breath as he walked passed her, though he was completely oblivious to her presence.

Waiting until he was a good few strides down the corridor she cautiously tiptoed after him.

Eventually Severus came to a stop in front of a beautifully carved obsidian statue of a basilisk.

The creature was curled around itself on a large stylised rock; clearly acting as the guard for the Slytherins dormitory.

Seeing Severus approach the snake raised it's large head; gazing at him with unblinking emerald eyes.

"Concordia."

Harmony blinked.

The password was harmony?

The statue inclined its head in acceptance, even as the corridor began to echo with the loud grind of stone on stone as the statue moved to the side.

Without a second glance Severus entered his common room, quite oblivious to his girlfriend following after him as quickly as she could.

She watched her boyfriend make himself comfortable in a velvet chair next to the ornate fire place; pulling an annoyingly familiar periodical from his school robe.

Harmony barely resisted the urge to go over to him and yank the damn thing out of his hands.

She was seriously beginning to wish she'd never given him the subscription to Masters Monthly for christmas.

It wouldn't be so bad if he was simply keep re-reading it, after fourteen years of friendship she knew the way Severus was with potions books and didn't resent him for it, it was part of who he was after all.

But with every pass through he found something new that made him sneer in derision, before systematically ripping the writers arguments to shreds.

She'd stopped listening to half his rants about the editors sheer dimwittedness close to a week ago.

She rolled her eyes as he pulled out a ball point pen and an increasingly familiar notebook that contained his ever expanding litany of complaints.

Watching her boyfriend start to slash red ink over one of the pages, she shook her head and gripped hold of the slipping cake box more firmly; making her way over to the partially hidden staircase at the side of the room.

If her boyfriend wanted to sit there for the next hour eviscerating a piece of printed parchment then she was simply going to have to find his room herself.

Though she supposed it would at least allow her to set up the boys surprise without him being around to object.

§¥§

Harmony sat of the edge of her boyfriends bed and surveyed her handy work.

The decadent cake was on top of Severus's desk, complete with a single black candle ready to be lit, two bottles of butterbeer she'd stolen from the twins private stash were sat in a number two cauldron she filled with some conjured ice, and she'd placed his three small carefully wrapped gifts on the chair next to the desk ready for their recipient to open them.

Letting out a pleased sigh Harmony slumped sideways into her boyfriends pillows and settled in to wait; absently running her fingers over his snake embroidered quilt.

As she watched the night sky reflecting in the lake outside Severus's window, her eyes began to droop and before she knew it the comforting scent of her boyfriends bedding and the softness of the pillow under her head pulled her into Morpheus's waiting arms.

§¥§

Severus stretched his back out as he got up out of his chair and threw the trash that called itself a potions journal on a nearby table.

His back was killing him, though he was sure those two first years who'd knocked him down would be in a lot more pain than he was after Filch had gotten through with them.

He was still unsure what exactly the brats had been trying to achieve by breaking into the prefects bathroom and blocking all the toilets.

He honestly didn't think he'd ever seen Mcgonagall so livid.

The large mantle clock chimed accusingly, it was three in the morning.

With a sigh he picked up the magazine, and made his way up towards the dorms and the possibilty of getting clean.

He felt positively grimy after the encounter in the toilets and there was no way he was going to bed without a shower.

He'd be able to sleep in anyway.

For one thing it was a Saturday and he wasn't on the roster for weekend duties and for another he had no plans to go into Hogsmead until Harmony was finished with her detentions.

No matter that the girl was insistent that he should go and enjoy his birthday.

There were only two birthdays he bothered celebrating, his mothers and Harmony's, any others, including his own, were just any other day as far as he was concerned.

He couldn't stop a snort from escaping as he climbed up the stairs towards the bathrooms.

Harmony had looked so scandalised when he'd told her that, that he was sorely tempted to simply hide away in his room for the rest of the day.

He adored Harmony more than anything else in the world, however the uncompromising glint in her eyes had informed him she was going to make him celebrate his birthday whether he liked it or not.

But as much as the thought of locking himself away from any unwanted surprises had it's merits, he knew in the long run it would likely do nothing other than hurt her and make him miserable anyway.

If that was going to be the case he might as well be miserable with her, as opposed to miserable without her.

Grabbing a towel from the self-filling cubby at the side of the shower room door, Severus walked over to a cubicle and turned on the water.

Dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor, he stepped under the spray and put all thoughts of possible birthday surprises out of his mind.

§¥§

Severus approached his bedroom door still dripping water from his shower, and gripping an armful of clothes, only to come up short when he realised the door was ajar.

Slowly he placed the clothes on the floor, and pulled his wand from his robe pocket.

Tightening the towel around his waist he cautiously opened the door and entered the moon lit room.

Almost immediately the identity of the intruder became clear and he lowered his wand.

He absently noted the presence of a few other oddities that had to have been brought in by the intruder, but paid them little mind. For the moment he only had eyes for his very own black haired sleeping beauty, who was laying in a patch of moonlight in the middle of his dark green bed.

Walking closer he could see she was deeply asleep, not even twitching as he brushed a long strand of hair off her face.

Severus ran a hand through his dripping hair and contemplated what to do next, realistically he should wake her up and send her on her way. Not least because it would be an absolute bitch dressing in a room with a sleeping girl, who might wake up at any minute and get an eyeful of something she probably wasn't quite ready to see.

That and he was quite sure Potter would have his balls if it got out that his daughter had spent the night in his room…but he simply didn't want to.

She looked right laying against his sheets, and he couldn't bring himself to send away the one birthday gift he could appreciate above all else.

With a sigh of resignation he picked up his discarded clothes from the floor outside and closed the door with a solid snick; putting several privacy wards in place just in case someone came looking for him and got the wrong idea.

He contemplated the pyjama bottoms on the end of his bed for a moment or two, just how was he supposed to pull the black cotton bottoms up his legs without compromising the privacy of his towel?

It turned out not to be that difficult in the end, though he still cursed up a quiet storm when he bumped his elbow.

Scrubbing his hair with his towel, he noted that Harmony had turned on her opposite side so her face was out of the moonlight, leaving a thin gap on the right hand side of the bed.

If he was creative he was sure he could fit in the gap without touching her.

Satisfied his hair was dry he placed the towel over the end of the bed and sat next to his girlfriend.

Pulling his legs up he laid stiffly next to her, quite prepared for a sleepless night of attempting to keep his hands to himself.

But apparently even dead to the world his girlfriend lived to prove him wrong, and as soon as his head hit the pillow Harmony rolled over on top of him twining one of her arms around his bare chest like he was a giant teddy bear.

He expected to look at her face and find her awake, but her eyelashes were still laying against her cheeks like inky smudges and the soft breath dancing over his chest was even and slow.

She was definitely still asleep, for a moment he debated if he should extract himself from her and sleep on the floor, but a voice in his head (that sounded suspiciously like hers) told him to stop being a moron.

Deciding to stop over thinking things he wound his own arms around her shoulders and pulled her more firmly against his chest.

A flick of his hand had a spare quilt flying off the top of the wardrobe and draping itself over the both of them.

Harmony snuggled further into his chest and he let out a contented sigh.

Placing his nose in her hair he breathed in the pervasive smell of Roses and Lavender that he was sure would forever feel like home.

He felt his eyes start to droop, and after placing a single soft kiss against his girlfriends hair he let slumber claim him.

Deciding that if this was the sort of present he could expect on his birthday, he might just start looking forward to them a little more.

**I hope you enjoyed that. (^^)**

**This is quite literally the shortest thing I have ever written. I think I might reward myself with a hot chocolate. **

**I know I said I was going to write the first date next but the muse does what it wants I suppose. ;)**

**I might be enticed to write a second chapter of this if it would be something y'all would like, but for the moment this is complete and hopefully the next one in this verse really will be the first date. **

**See Y'all soon, Pink X (^^)**


End file.
